


All our yesterdays

by lowkey_boke



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke
Summary: An allternative story to the episode of "All our yesterdats" (TOS, T3 E23). What if Zarabeth never existed.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	All our yesterdays

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for all those persons who hate Zarabeth and love Spones like me.  
> I recommend to have seen the episode (in the first part I summarized until the time it begins to change so although if you haven't you won't get lost but it contain some spoilers) (And if you haven't seen the episode you really need to, it is awesome)

Captain’s log, stardate 5943.7. We have calculated that Beta Naiobi will go nova in approximately 3 and a half hours. It’s only satellite, Sarpeidon, is a class “M” planet, wich, at last report, was inhabited by a civilized humanoid species. Now our instruments show that no intelligent life remains on the planet. 

Personal log, first officer Spock reporting. The captain doctor McCoy and I have beamed down, here we had found a man that called himself the librarian, Mr. Atoz, on what seemed a library with videos of Sarpeidon’s history, he told us that all the people on the planet had gone and are now safe. He didn’t give us a clear explanation of how or where did they go, he just told us to select a period. The captain went to a gate and disappear, doctor McCoy and I went after him and transported to a wilderness of arctic characteristics, we are not in the same place that him. I discovered that the population of this planet escaped by going to the past. The doctor and I are walking through the snow trying to find shelter.

Spock and Bones have been walking for a while, the cold was devastating, Bones fell down, it was too cold, Spock hurried to crouch beside him, he pulled him into his arms.

“In these severe cold, we cannot survive much longer.” the vulcan says holding him.

“Leave me here, Spock” Bones quickly said, things doesn’t seemed good, he was weaker and didn’t want his friend being delayed by him.

“We go together or not at all” Spock told him, he wasn’t going to let Bones there, he didn’t even thought it, he preferred to die by his side than let him there.

“Don’t be a fool. My hands and face are frostbitten. I can’t feel my feet.” McCoy said. He appreciated Spock’s act but he didn’t want him to die for him.

“Alone you have a chance. Now, do what I say” Bones continued. He was right, but the vulcan wasn’t leaving. He was supporting the doctor by the back and gripping his hands.

“We go together” Spock repeated. Honestly, he was beginning to worry, they had few chances of survivor.

“You stubborn thick-headed vulcan!” McCoy yelled, talking him in the only way he knew, looking angry when he was thanks, yelling to not let his affection being seen, he wanted him to go, he was too important for him. Luckily Spock feeled the same and he was not leaving.  
~~~~

He grabbed the doctor thigher and tried to stand him on his feets.

“Spock, please” Leonard told him. The vulcan just ignored it. They continued their way, Spock helping Bones to walk. But it was getting even colder, the doctor couldn’t go on anymore. The vulcan picked him up and carried him on his arms. He continued walking, he didn’t even knew were he was going, he didn’t even knew if he was going anywhere, the cold was beginning to get him too, if it had been only his life the one at stake he would have surrender time ago, but it was not, and he had to keep going. Every step he took he lost a pound of hope, but, when there was almost nothing left, he saw what seemed as a cave not so far away, he runned, he runned toward it, still holding Bones, still feeling cold, but with hope once more, he runned. And finally, he arrived, he hurried to lay McCoy on the ground, Bones was with eyes closed, ice all over his hair and face pale as a corpse, Spock tried to wive him warmth and used some things on the medikit, but Bones looked awful, what if he don’t recover?, what if after this he don’t recover? this thought crossed Spock’s mind No, he is going to recover he told to himself, I would make him recover, he must recover he continued repeating.

“S-Spock” Bones managed to say. The vulcan went quickly to him. 

“What happened?” McCoy asked. A bonfire was next to him. They were on a not too big room, considerably less cold than outside.

“you got disheveled while walking through the snow, I carried you and kept walking until I found thes cave, you have been unconscious for five hours.” Spock explained

“Oh. Well...Thank ya” Bones said trying to sat up. The vulcan nodded in approvement and said.

“don’t stand up yet, you still weak” Leonard opened his mouth in order to make a comment to what the pointy-eared hobgoblin just said him, but then decided not to, he didn’t wanna argue. So he lay down again.

“This cave is warmer because of an underground hot spring, although it still cold” Spock started 

“I also found that there are animal life forms, first I thought that were bad news because they are quite dangerous, but since it seem we are going to stay here longer than we expected it may be necessary to hunt” He explained, the doctor adopted a look of concern. 

“What do you mean longer than we expected?” Leonard asked

“I do not know at this moment how to get back to the library, I thought of making tomorrow an expedition to the place where the gate should be in order to try finding further information, but until that, I can draw no conclusion” Spock told.

“I see… Well, that seemed a logical plan to me, Mr Spock” Bones said trying to soften the situation.

“Indeed” The vulcan just answered

“Now you should rest, and hope we found a way to get out of here.” Spock suggested. Leonard smiled. 

“I would do the second part, but I’m not tired anymore, just cold” Bones explained

“Should I give you my corporal heat?” Spock asked blushing a little.

“You should” Leonard said, smile still on his face. He blushed a little too. The vulcan sat closer to him and wrap him with his arms gently. Bones hug him back. It feels comforting Leonard thought, normally he wouldn’t have let the hobgoblin get that closer to him, but they were alone, and he was actually liking it, why, he didn’t know, but the vulcan’s arms around him, his bodies pressed against each other, that really felt good. Like these, Leonard’s head on Spock’s chest, tangle arms, sharing warmth, they spent the whole night. Spock waked up with the firsts lights on the morning, he looked down at his friend, he didn’t move for not waking him and keeped just looking him for the next two hours before he wakes too. 

“Good mornin’ ” Bones said without letting him go.

“Good morning” Spock replied. Letting be seen for a second what Leonard would have sworn was a smile. 

“Ready for going outside?” The vulcan asked. Bones nodded.

“I think we should go first to hunt in order to get some food and maybe something to use as a coat, it still quite cold” Spock suggested.

“Okay, let's go then” Bones said standing up. They do so, and after eating, and making some coats they went out again looking for the place where the library used to be. It wasn’t as far as Spock remembered, I guess yesterday I gave a big detour before finding the cave he thought. 

“Jim!” Bones yelled when they arrived. No answer

“Jim” Spock repeated.

“Spock?!” They heard Kirk’s voice

“Jim” They both say at a time

“Are you alright?” Bones asked

“Yes, I’ve found a flop and I’m doing fine. Are you alright?” Kirk said

“We are in the ice age, there’s no one but us here, we had some trouble yesterday but Spock founded a cave and I would say we are safe now” McCoy explained.

“Fine...but I have some bad news” Kirk started. There was something in his voice that Leonard didn’t like

“What’s that Jim?” He enquired concerned.

“I had discovered...that there's no turning back” Kirk finally said

“Do you mean...we’re trapped here?” Bones asked alarmed. 

“I'm afraid that’s exactly what I mean Bones” Jim answered. Leonard just give a look to Spock who was silently reflexionating the subject, although he looked concerned too. Bones didn’t like the idea at all but he found he wasn’t really upset about it as he thought he would be.

“Guys, I can’t stay much longer, or the people on the street would think I’m talking with spirits” Jim said with a chuckle. 

“I think we should meet here in a periodic amount of time” The vulcan was now speaking.

“Yes, I like that idea” Kirk said through the wall

“Here every two days at midday?” He continued

“Okay, that sounds good, see ya in two days then” Bones said finishing the conversation and making his way back to the cave with Spock.

\-----

“Are you okay?” The vulcan asked while walking

“Who me?” Leonard said raising his eyebrows. Spock nodded and then explained

“You have been very quiet since we talked to Jim, it’s because what he said, isn’t it? because we can’t go back” 

“Well...yes. To be honest I’d never imagined myself ending like this, in an inhabited planet in the ice age, ya know, the people on the Enterprise may think we are dead, my family, I’m not goin’ to see them again, never goin’ to fly on a starship again” Leonard told him with a little sorrow.

“I understand” Spock said

“At least we aren't completely alone” Bones added turning his gaze to Spock. A small smile grew on the doctor’s face.

“Besides, if I have to pass the rest of my life alone with someone… I’m glad it’s with ya” Leonard said glancing Spock looking for his approval. Spock looked back at him, the tips of his pointy ears were green, he looked into his friend’s deep baby blue eyes. There were an awkward moment before they blushed and looked away. After that they continued walking silently. Bones’ mind was busy, first the thought of being here the rest of his life filled his mind, then the thought of whether it had been a good idea to have said that to Spock I had made him feel uncomfortable, if I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with that hobgoblin I don’t want him to thought that I’m in love with him or somethin’, but am I? No, no, that’s impossible, it is? damn it! stupid brain, stop makin’ such questions! he chuckled at the fact that he was thinking of such things, he felt as a kid. They finally reach to the cave and spent the rest of the day normally, nothing worth reporting, except for the fact that both were too quiet, they needed time to assimilate Jim’s news. When Bones started feeling tired he sat on a corner in order to sleep, when he had his eyes already closed he suddenly felt an arm around him, to be honest at first he panicked a little, he wasn’t sure why, so he immediately relaxed, it felt comforting, he cuddled with the vulcan and they spended like this one more night.They went over the days, they were somehow beginning to get used to it, they went to talk with Kirk as agreed (Jim was alright, he was with some medieval woman and had a job), they went hunting some days, they usually slept together, they spended a lot of time just talking, you know, that pointy-eared vulcan really knew many interesting things, they even talked one day about Spock’s childhood in vulcan and Leonard's in Georgia, Bones didn’t knew how much his friend had suffer for being half breed since then, he was sorry for him, and he felt bad for making fun of his ears, he actually liked those ears. Spock didn’t knew eather about McCoy’s past, he realized that he had never mentioned it before, neither to him nor to Jim, when the doctor told him he understood why, it was painful for Bones to remember, when Leonard explained him what had happened to his father the vulcan’s chest ached of sorrow, the doctor had lost in one way or another everyone he once loved.  
Just like that a week passed, then two weeks and then three. 

\-----

One time, the went hunting, it was cold, even more than usually, they surprised with the fact that any animals weren’t around as they used to be that day, although they didn’t give it much importance, they just kept walking searching for some while talking for many time, until they realized they were very far from their cave.

“Hm, we haven’t been here before did we?” Bones asked looking one side and an other. 

“No” Spock replied.

“I guess we had been walkin’ for a while” McCoy added

“Indeed” The vulcan agreed. Besides, although he wasn’t going to admit it, he was a bit lost.  
A sharp wind whipped their faces. 

“I’m afraid I know why the animals had hidden” Spock said. The doctor looked at him not understanding.  
“A snow storm is about to start” He added. McCoy’s eyes went wide.

“Well, then we better get back to the cave” He said a bit altered. The vulcan shook his head.

“There is no time, doctor. I think is wiser to hide somewhere near here if we do not want to get freezed.” Spock explained.

“Okay, let's look for somewhere to hide then” Bones said while looking around and walking toward some rocks. The vulcan followed him. After a few minutes the discovered a not so big hole in a rocks wall.

“Maybe we can stay there” McCoy suggested. Spock nodded. They both entered, there wasn’t so much space, they were sat one in front of another, it wasn’t at all warm like the other, it was almost as cold as outside but without the wind and the snow. Bones realized that his friend was shivering and rubbing his hands, he remembered that vulcans were more susceptible to cold that humans. Leonard leaned forward and took Spock’s hands between his, the vulcan turned light green. 

“D-Doctor, are you aware of vulcans’ hand sensitivity?” Spock asked awkwardly 

“I am” Bones answered, then waited a few seconds 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked. The vulcan denied with his head gingerly and a smile appeared on McCoy’s face.

\-----

One day, they went to explore the surroundings, they walked a few kilometers and went to the other side of the mountain, they arrived, in front of them a wonderful landscape stretched as far as the eye could see, it was quite simple, and that’s why it was so special, just white, at the skyline the sun was rising, the light reflected on the snow causing almost blinding sparkles, nothing could be seen but snow, it didn’t even seem real, it was as if the ethereal met the earthly, as if peace and calm had intertwined knitting an infinite white blanket, as if time had frozen by the cold, as if they were blind and seeing the most beautiful of places, as if nothing was in truth everything, as if everything was in truth nothing.

I’m imaging this? Was the only idea on Leonard’s head No, my mind can’t imagine something like this He finally answered himself. In all my years in starfleet, in all my years in space going to extrange new worlds, I’d never saw nothing as gorgeous. It’s incredible how something this simple, no colors, no forms, even no life could be so splendid Leonard thought, letting go a sigh this is what life is really about.

“Fascinating” Spock said

“Indeed” Bones responded. He let himself drop on the ground and made a sign inviting his friend to do the same. Both of them sitting on the snow, no talking, no thinking. Leonard felt how the vulcan took his hand, he turned to him and left a gentle kiss on Spock’s lips, his cheeks went green but after a few seconds he kissed the doctor back, landing his other hand on McCoy’s face. Bones surrounded him with his arms and pushed him closer. His heart was beating fast, he didn’t felt cold anymore, his mind wasn’t on the landscape anymore. This is what life is really about.


End file.
